The Headbands
by Leila-Dinthalion
Summary: A series of Taang drabbles revolving around the two headband-wearing members of the Gaang. Prepare for fluff.
1. The Boomerang

Ok, this is my first drabble series, but I have a theme here: All the fics will revolve around Toph's headband (and possibly Aang's FN headband too). Most of them will probably be fluffy, Taangy fics involving Aang stealing Toph's headband... Here is the first one!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.**  
**

**(The Headbands)**

**(the boomerang)**

"Hey, Toph, Come over here! I have something that I want to show you."

Toph trudged over to see what Aang wanted her to witness.

"All right, Twinkle-toes, make it snappy. I _do_have better things to be doing at the moment, and so do you. Does anything like 'there's a war going on' ring a bell? "

"Sokka just taught me how to throw a boomerang. He won't let me borrow his, so I need to get something kind of roundish that doubles back on itself… "

"Wait, you mean that you called me over here and you weren't even ready to do your trick yet?"

"Ummm… just give me a minute to think of something I can use."

"… I'm leaving."

As the earthbender started to walk away, rolling her sightless eyes, Aang found himself looking dejectedly after her, and an idea inserted itself in his thoughts.

"Toph, wait! Come back, I found something."

Toph walked back over to him, but he didn't seem to have found anything. He weighed the same, only his heart rate was much faster than usual.

"… Well? I won't even be able to see your trick, so get it over with so I can go back to trainin- "

With a swift movement, Aang snatched Toph's green headband from her head and ran to the edge of a sheer wall of the Western Air Temple.

"Aang! Give me back my headband NOW! What do you think you're doing?!?"

Aang blinked as he saw Toph angrily running towards him. Her long, thick hair had fallen out of its bun. He lost track of what he was doing for a moment, and then remembered why her hair was not in its usual shape.

"Watch this, Toph!"

With a graceful leap and flick of his wrist, Aang threw Toph's headband with all his strength. It was only at the last minute that he remembered that he _couldn't_really throw a boomerang, that Toph's headband was _not_ a boomerang, and that he had forgotten that his false boomerang throwing depended on him sneakily airbending it back...

Aang watched the headband fall down after it stopped flying and land on a faraway ledge fogged by mist.

He turned back to look at the very angry, very pretty, and very angry Toph. He prayed to all the spirits that he would survive this encounter.

"Hey there, Toph. Uhhh… "

"Aang, where is my headband?"

Toph's voice was deadly soft.

"Ummm… it kinda didn't come back… "

A moment of silence passed, and Aang could hear noise coming from their camp not too far away. Then he barely had time to jump out of the way, as a sharp spire of rock came up and pierced the air where he had been standing a moment before. Aang started running away as fast as he could; dodging rocks that came up from beneath his feet and that were hurtled at him from behind.

"You're a dead man, Twinkle-toes!"

* * *

**A/N:** Yay, fluff! I needed to let the Taang fluff out of me, and I decided to start a drabble series with a theme. 

Review or the foamy mouth guy will get you!!!

Vote in the new poll on my profile page!!!


	2. Proposal

Heh, I bet you thought I'd never actually update this! Well, HA! Another headband-centered drabble.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.

**(The Headbands)**

**(Proposal)**

Toph sighed; Aang had no sense of punctuality. He'd told her to meet him here at least a half hour ago. He was nowhere to be seen.

She was just about to leave when she felt his footsteps running towards her.

"It's about time!" she said crossly.

"I'm sorry Toph, please don't be angry. I need to ask you something."

He sounded uncharacteristically serious and un-Aang like that she forgot her anger for the moment and listened to him.

"What is it, Twinkletoes?"

He took a step closer, assured that she wouldn't pummel him for being late, and went down on one knee.

"Toph," he began, "will you marry me?"

He raised her arms and offered her something. She took it from his hands and gasped. It was a headband made of gold and silver. It was an exquisite piece, with a thousand tiny details. In the center was the flying boar of the Bei Fong family gilded in the finest gold. There was the symbol for earthbending, the Earth Kingdom, the Air Nomads, and various other elaborate designs. Two large emeralds in silver settings flanked the boar. All of it was done by hand, and most have taken ages, for Aang couldn't bend metal. Never had she felt something so detailed and exquisite, she had to hold it for several long seconds just to take it in.

Slowly, took off the green headband she was wearing and placed Aang's on.

"Yes," she said as she took his hands and pulled him into a standing position so that she could throw her arms around him, "I will."

* * *

**A/N: **Well, I said that I'd update this eventually. Another headbandish drabble. This idea was floating around in my head last night, so I finally just sat down and WROTE IT. Thanks much for the reviews!

Review and I might update again. Theres always a chance.


End file.
